


Someone I Used To Know

by lifeofashieldagent



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, F/M, Skyeward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofashieldagent/pseuds/lifeofashieldagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She realised she loved him too late. She'd grown to hate him, and she'd grown to call him a liar and a traitor, but then he was taken away from her. And that's what made it click. Find out what happens when Skye meets him one more time, and how their story unfolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting for the first time, again.

SKYE's POV  
Skye takes the second right turn, this is where the place is apparently, that is if Coulson's directions were right. She sees the sign ahead and parks her car right outside. She steps out to a beautiful day, but there are too many things on her mind to enjoy it. She hadn't thought she'd be so nervous. Her heart is beating very fast, nervous about what was going to happen. She looks up at the store sign again, 'Skyward Tours and Travel Agency ✈'. "Coincidence? I think not." she whispers. She steps in through the door. There are two guys behind the counter, one is wearing a grey sweatshirt and looks incredibly sleepy, he's sitting in his chair with his feet on the counter. As she entered, he removed his feet from the counter and sat up quickly. His badge reads "Sam".

The other guy is sitting in the darker part of the room so she can't make out his face yet. He is reading through some paperwork. Sam calls out to him, "Hey, Leo! Come on up, we have a customer." The guy, 'Leo' gets up and walks towards the front of the room, saying "That's unusual." Every step he takes makes her feel more and more nervous. Maybe she shouldn't have come, she thinks. Maybe this was a bad idea. It's too late, she tells herself, as he is there. Right across the counter from her is the man she once used to know. He is wearing a brown leather jacket, and a blue t shirt inside, looking as charming as always. 'Leo', his badge says, but that wasn't his name. He is looking at her like she is a stranger, and that felt terrible.

_Grant Ward doesn't know her anymore. He doesn't even know himself._

 

_\---_

Skye wants to tell him she knows him, wants him to know her, but realizes that can't happen. They had to take him through the tahiti program because the man he'd become was not who he wished to be. He wanted to be a good man, but the monster he'd been turned into wouldn't let that happen. This was the only way he could have a good life, the only regret she has was that she couldn't be a part of it. They were told it would be best if he didn't see anyone from before, but Coulson let her come here today because he saw how desperately she wanted to see him. Suddenly, she realizes she has been staring at him for too long. She looks away. "What can we do for you?" he asks.

The sound of his voice is the same, but the way he spoke is that of a stranger. She struggles to put words together. "I-I, I'm just looking for, you know, a-a place to go for a week maybe. Work, work is hectic, and I really need a break." she says. Sam replies. "Well, if you're looking for a city to go to, Paris is great this time of the year! If you're interested in visiting, we have some great packages for you. But, you know, if you're looking for a break from work, you must also be looking for a break from the city life. Might I suggest a trip to a beautiful island? Bora bora is pretty amazing this time of the year, even Tahiti! Tahiti is-" Here, Ward, or Leo, cuts him off. "Yes-yes Tahiti, it's a magical place, really, it's yeah- it's great." he says. He doesn't look very sure of why he said it. Sam looks unhappy on being interrupted, but he continues. "Yeah, we have great packages for you for there as well." Skye isn't really listening to what the other guy is saying. She is looking at Grant again. Leo, not Grant. Leo is looking at her too. For a second, there is a flash of recognition, but then it's gone. They're strangers again. A phone rings in the back. Sam looks at Leo expectedly, but Leo just says, "I take calls all day, Sam, take this one. It's probably that Hawaii trip guy." Sam nods, a reluctant 'okay', and heads on back.

 

\---

 

They're almost alone now, just the two of them. "Have I ever seen you before?" he asks her. This is the question she had hoped wouldn't be asked. "You might have, I'm around here frequently." she says. Then, a long pause. "So, all work and no play? You must really be looking forward to this vacation. What is it that you do anyway?" he asks her, smiling. "I-I work for an I.T. firm. It's quite a busy place. However, it's begun to get boring lately." She tells him, feeling stupid for not having thought this through. He replies, "Can't be more boring than my job. I started here because I've always had a love for travelling. But I'm just sending people away to exotic places, while I'm stuck over here. I want to be on the other end, some day I will, hopefully. I'm saving for a big trip. I really love flying. It was my dream to be a pilot when I was a kid, but of course that's not happening, so I'll compromise, let someone else fly while I get the thrill."

He then takes a pause, looking down at the floor, then says. "I'm sorry, I don't know where to stop talking. You're here for your trip, let's talk about that. What place do you have in mind?" Skye doesn't reply for a while, her mind's back in their bus, all that time back. He was flying one night, and she went up to him to tell him Coulson asked for a change in flight plan. She was just turning around, when he said, 'Why don't you stay up here for a while, if you want. Maybe I could teach you how to fly." She spent a while with him there, for a bit he tried to explain the flying to me, but soon gave up. Then they just talked. About the mission, about the team, just talked. She couldn't have realized then how precious those moments would be to me some day. She brings herself back to reality. "I don't- I don't know. I haven't really thought of where yet."

Leo/Ward nods. He wonders if it will sound creepy if he asks her to coffee right now, after all, they only just met. But from the moment she stepped in through the door, he felt something that he can't explain. Not just because she is an immensely beautiful girl, which she in fact is. This is something different, he feels like he knows her, or should know her. He decides to ask, it's just a coffee anyway.

"You know, you can't really decide on a vacation in a few minutes, so I have an idea. How about we go out for coffee, and I help you decide where you want to go. Also, we might get to know each other better, if that doesn't sound completely boring."

And now he waits, hoping she replies soon, because he's as nervous as ever.

She takes a while to consider the proposition, and then says, "I think that's a great idea, and definitely not completely boring."

Leo has a little victory dance in his head. He just hopes this coffee date goes well, and also that it helps him understand why he's feeling the way he is for this girl.


	2. Just a coffee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward, or Leo, as he is now known, leave for a coffee, even though Coulson had told Skye to keep this meeting as brief as she could.

Sam looks unhappy when Leo calls out back.  
"Hey, Sam. We'll, uh, we'll be right back." and adds a wink.  
Him and Skye step out of the door to a beautiful day. They just pause for a few seconds to take it all in. Ward is looking at the sky, feeling the wind, noticing three little kids playing across the street, and Skye is just looking at Ward. She clearly has her priorities sorted.  
"The sky looks beautiful today." Leo says.  
"Thanks!" exclaims Skye.   
He looks confused, so she adds, "It's my name... Skye."  
"It's... it's a beautiful name." he says softly. "Do you have a last?"  
"Yeah, it's Johnson. What about you?" she tells him.  
"McCallister. I'm Leo McCallister." he replies.

Now that they're done introducing themselves, Ward suggests a cafe a little at a walking distance from the shop. Neither of them mind the distance, Skye doesn't for obvious reasons, and Leo because he's curious, about why this girl seems different... special. 

They begin walking, kidding around and laughing out loud, attracting the attention of all passers-by. In tiny moments, Skye feels like it's like before, like she has her S.O. back, but then keeps reminding herself that there no Grant Ward any more. Just this person, A Leo McCallister. A shadow of his older self. They walk and her job comes up, she tells him works in computer programming. Skye throws a lot of technical terms around that Leo does not understand even a bit, but yet he continues to listen intently. Her voice reminds him of a beautiful memory that he can't yet place. A memory he never had. Skye's phone rings, it's Coulson. He is worried, but he is also incredibly understanding, he asks her to come back after the coffee to which she shouldn't have agreed in the first place. She ends the call with "Bye, dad." leaving Coulson with a tiny smile amidst all the worrying.

"Everything okay?" asks Leo.  
"Yes, my dad, he's um, he's a cop, so he has a compulsive need to know my whereabouts at all times, he's paranoid. It's nice too though, I'd hate if he wasn't." says Skye.  
"Hmm, maybe I should keep my distance." he says with a smirk.  
"I sure hope you don't." she says, and continues to walk, leaving a adorably happy Leo a few steps back.

 

\---

 

He catches up, and they continue to talk for a little while, and soon are at the cafe. They enter and find a window seat with the perfect view of outside, not that either of them is interested in the outside, since they haven't been able to take their eyes off of each other ever since they met. They're silent for a while, but then Skye pops a random question, that had been on her mind.

"So, Wa-Leo, Leo, any interesting love life?" she asks, almost slipping. "You don't have to answer, if you don't want." she adds.  
"No, no, not at all. Ask me whatever you want. Actually, I had an accident, about two months back. Hit my head, badly, I kinda lost my memory. My basic life history came back gradually, but I'm still missing details. My doc suggested I go to Tahiti for a while, relax. It worked, I came back in great shape. Anyway. I don't remember before, but I do remember everything after. I've been on one or two dates but nothing serious..." he replies.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry for the accident. What do you remember? From before." asks Skye, knowing very well what he is going to say, since she was there when it was written into his mind.  
"I remember my childhood home. I remember the fire in which my family died when I was 4." she looks shocked so he adds, "Oh, no need to worry so much. Although sometimes I do wish things were different, I've still adjusted." she nods, and he continues. "And I remember coming here, getting a job. I don't remember little things, like the people I met at work, or dates even. I only remember what has been a constant. That probably means I didn't have serious relationship ever." says Leo. 

He realises the conversation has taken a sad turn and just because he's grown to accept his life story, doesn't mean everyone will be comfortable with it.  
"Oh, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You don't have to feel pity or anything. I'm kind of an optimist. Things will always look up." he tells her.  
Skye smiles, but she still seems a little sad. Leo's hand is on the table, and she takes it into hers.   
"You're really brave. And I'm not worried, just wondering how such a good looking lad never had a serious girlfriend." she says, adding a wink.  
In that tiniest moment of contact, she's filled with memories of their past. She remembers how much she has missed him, and how much she will always have to miss him. Leo feels something too, like her touch is familiar, something old, something important to him once that he's forgotten, but it's not a strong feeling that stays, rather it's just a vague thought that passes him by, and soon the moment of recognition is gone. 

Leo begins to feel silly for feeling like he knew her, and these thoughts go away completely as the coffees they ordered are brought. Neither Skye, nor Leo is too happy about it, since as the coffee ends so will the date. Skye's phone rings again, but this time she sees it and sends it to voice mail. "Dad, again... I'll call him later." Dad is accurate, to be fair. It was Coulson, Skye knew he'd ask her to hurry up and so she just sent it to voice mail, knowing very well she will hear about this later.

 

\---

 

Leo nods, while also imagining Skye's cop dad sending policemen to kill him because he doesn't approve of him. He thinks it silly, and asks her the same question she did.  
"So, Skye. What about you? Boyfriend? Husband? Kids? Grand-kids? Pets? Tell me." Leo asks her.   
Skye giggles, which Leo thinks is the most melodious sound he's ever heard, but tries to keep his face straight. 

"Um, none that I know of..." she says, and then for a moment she wonders whether she should continue. She then does.   
"There was this one guy, I really- um, he was pretty great. But he was a liar. He wasn't what I thought he was. So, I left him. Even though whenever we met after that, he always told me he'd never lie to me again. I just couldn't believe him anymore. Not until I lost him, completely. It made me see how much I'd lost. He really did want to repent, and if I would have been with him, he'd have had a chance to become the man he wanted to be. But I left. And someone else found him. She wasn't good for him, because she didn't know or care about his good side, his brighter side. I shouldn't have given up on him. I shouldn't have." she says, now teary eyed.   
"I'm sorry, I don't know when to stop talking. I'm boring you with my sad little story." she adds. 

"No, you're not. I'm a good listener. Tell me more. Where is he now?" Leo asks. 

"The last I knew of him, she'd left and he was alone. I haven't seen him or heard from him ever since. I've been trying to forget too, but it's not as easy as they say. I keep blaming myself. I should have stayed and helped him." she replies, and with this a tear crawls down her cheek. 

This time, Leo puts his hand on hers, and says "Listen, you don't have to blame yourself. At all. He, he wouldn't want you to. You will obviously choose not to believe someone after they've betrayed you once. Don't be so hard on yourself. It's not your fault, trust me. I won't lie to you." he think of letting go of her hand now, but doesn't. 

Skye looks up, wiping the tear, and says, "Thank you, Leo." while in her heart, she adds "and I'm sorry, Ward."

 

\---

 

[AT S.H.I.E.L.D. BASE]

Coulson is pacing in his office, freaking out. He's going to have a word with Skye when she comes back, she sent his call to voice mail, after all. He calls Hunter to his office.

"Yes, boss?" says Hunter.  
"Skye isn't taking my calls. This is the situation I freak out in. I tracked her phone, she's in a cafe near Ward's shop. You and Bobbi, go there right now. Maintain a cover, just make sure Skye is okay. And if she sees you and still doesn't leave in half an hour, create a distraction and get her out. She shouldn't stay with him that long, it's not right for either one of them. Go, now." says Coulson, in a hurry.

Hunter leaves, and with then Coulson just waits, regretting sending her in the first place.


	3. Time Turns Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Skye could have brought Ward's memories back, it was a risk she decided to take. She was relieved when it didn't happen, but how long till fate decides to play with these two again?

The television in the cafe catches Skye's eye. There is a report of an armed robbery nearby. The jewellery store owner was killed. Leo looks at what Skye is watching, and his eyes open wide. Letting out an audible gasp, he says, "I don't get it. Taking a person's life. How can someone? For money? Revenge? Those are such petty things. No one's life values less than those."

If she wasn't so broken at seeing him, she'd have probably laughed. Grant Ward wondering how people can kill. Skye nods in agreement.  
"That jewellery store is pretty close to here." says Leo.  
Skye nods.  
"And I could swear I saw those cars come this way." he adds.  
She nods again.  
"...that's not a problem? It's okay if you want to go somewhere else." he says gently.  
Skye lets out a little laugh. "It's really okay." she tells him.  
"Besides, why would robbers stop by a little cafe anyway..." she says, and then curses herself for jinxing it as she hears sirens in the distance.  
"I sure hope they don't." says Leo, listening to the sirens as well.

 

\----------

 

Thirty seconds later: The car that the robbers escaped in stops right outside their cafe. Skye and Leo are sitting right by the window, so they notice it first. It's a black, big SUV. Typical, thinks Skye. The police sirens can be heard closer than before. The robbers couldn't shake off the police and so they now plan to hold the cafe hostage, Skye figures, as the men exit the car and head straight for the cafe door. Her mind runs in a hundred directions. A hundred ways this could end. She hopes none of those ways involve trouble for Ward. That's the last thing she'd want.

 

\----------

 

Skye feels her gun in it's holster. She also feels the need to maintain her cover. The men enter and shoot the lamps overhead the counter. Everyone in the cafe is now behind counters and under tables. Skye finds herself under her own table, with Leo cowering down close to her. They could almost hear each other's hearts beat. Frantically. Skye counts five men. Three armed, and one of the other two is shot in the shoulder. She cannot let them hurt anyone, even if it means blowing her cover. Her fingers begin moving towards the holster when she gets dragged out from under the table.

One of the men holds her by her neck, his gun pointed at her head. Leo looks at Skye, she doesn't look as scared as he'd expect. He has this feeling in the pit of his stomach, like something terrible is about to happen. He wants to protect her, but it's not the way you'd want to protect someone you met that day. It's that old, familiar feeling again. The robber shouts out the clichéd 'if anyone tries anything funny, I'll blow this girl's brains out'. He's made a mistake. Honestly, sometimes coincidence has no limits. First, they happen across this cafe, and then pick the one person in the cafe who is part of a super secret organisation that deals with people a hundred times bigger and scarier than them. Skye, done waiting, prepares to get out of his hold when something very, very unanticipated happens.

Leo feels his mind go blank. He is not in control of his actions. Everything from that moment happens automatically, and before he knows it, he uses a bunch of moves he didn't know he knew, and the second armed man standing beside their table is now on the floor, writhing in pain. Pain that he caused, by ways unknown. He just knew to kick and punch in the right places at the right time to get what he wanted - Skye's safety. He takes the man's gun, and it somehow feels natural. The weight of the weapon, the mechanics, everything seems known. He could name every part of this gun, and he doesn't know how. His mind isn't his own, and yet is seems like he has never felt more in control. A sharp pain appeared in the back of his head as this was happening, but he dismisses it. Skye can barely register what happened.

"Let her go." Leo says.

But... it's not Leo. Not really. It's the stern tone that used to belong to someone who wasn't supposed to resurface. It's Grant. Unable to contain herself, Skye feels tears form in her eyes. Ward notices and gives her a reassuring look, absolutely calm, completely in control of the situation. He thinks she is scared for her life, but that's not what's happening. _She's scared for his._

Ward's sole concern, however, is Skye. It scares him, slightly, how he is ready to kill. He could kill that man without even blinking. A part of him wishes, though, that it doesn't come to that.

 

\----------

 

Outside the cafe, Hunter and Bobbi arrive at the scene.

"Sir, this is bad." says Bobbi.  
"Bad being an understatement." adds Hunter.  
"I agree." says Coulson.

Fitz got them access them the footage of the cafe. They all gasped when they saw the man grab Daisy, but the real shocker was what Ward did. Jemma instantly begins to babble nervously.  
"Oh my, I know this- this could've happened I knew it- stressful situation- yes, of course a stressful situation can cause something like this- he doesn't really remember everything, just what he needs to- it's probably because he's been in such situations before-his mind is making a connection- telling him what to do- it's oh it's bad, bad for tahiti- what if all his memories come, what if, oh no-" then Fitz stops her, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"She's right." he says.  
"I know, but we can deal with that later. Right now, let's just make sure they get out of this." says Coulson, " Hunter, Bobbi, go in. Get them home."

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction I ever wrote, so you're welcome to leave comments and reviews!
> 
> You can also find my other fanfiction on my instagram account - lifeofashieldagent


End file.
